A list of Reasons why Battlestar Galactica PWNS!!
Let the flame war begin!! 12. What is it with the frakking shields? Seriously? The Galactica ''never uses shields! (Apparently, Adama's SWAG encapsulates the ''Galactica in an impenetrable bubble of leetness, protecting it from all damage.) *No shields, huh? ---- 11. Who cares about Star Destroyers?. BATTLESTARS FTW!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=T0GI2GHgwBI&NR=1 *Can a "BATTLLESTRAS" destroy your planet? I think not. The best it could was ram itself into the sun after it fell apart. ---- 10. Screw the battle of Endor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92Pf2MH_yYQ (pt. 1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s4S3id90iY&feature=plcp (pt. 2) *The Ewoks accomplished more in the Battle of Endor than the Colonials did fighting themselves, Galactica vs. Pegasus. ---- 9. Colonel Saul Tigh's SWAGG. *If you call massive amounts of cheap booze and eye-socket crust SWAGG, then yes. He reeks of SWAGG. ---- 8. Cylons are more badass then stormtroopers. Period. End of Story. *You're forgetting Kyle Katarn. What the other stormtroopers lacked in accuracy, Kyle Katarn made up for in, well... everything else. They don't call Him God for nothing. And please. 12 (plus 1 dead) Cylons? Try 582,797,753 Jax Pavans. ---- 7. NUMBER SIX. (No, that's actually her name.) *Guri. I'd like to see Number Six assassinate the staff members of an entire company with nothing but her bear hands. ---- 6. STARBUCK. IS. AWESOME. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4mPQiQCVcQ *Did Starbuck make the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs? No, that honor goes to Han Solo. Starbuck couldn't even outrun a space thunderstorm in her Viper, thus why she died. And while Han doesn't have a Christina Aguilera music video, has a much more fitting Styx tribute: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df7rg5an4YQ **You can claim that Starbuck can't beat Han Solo, but... well, just watch. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58QOBqAWNzE ***Han Solo killed Palpatine, howmany all powerfull nigh immortal near deities has Starbuck killed? ***This is not Top Gun. ---- 5. THE DOKTA (Dr. Gaius Baltar) *THE REAL DOKTA. At least this one actually did his job instead of having anal sex every five seconds with a hallucination while Colonel Tigh yelled obscenities at him. ---- 4. Screw Mon Mothma. President Roslin FTW! *Screw Laura Roslin. Queen Padmé Amidala and her non-middle age bare midriff FTW. Admittedly, it only took a broken heart to kill Padmé, whereas it took cancer to kill Roslin, but when we get down to brass tax, would you really choose a 40 something year-old bald chick over Natalie Portman? Even when Natalie was bald. ---- 3. LEE ADAMA FTW ---- 2. Who cares about X-Wings or the Rogue Squadron? THESE are REAL fighter jockeys! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AotLewnjTE SIERRA HOTEL, BABY! *If you really want someone named "Hot Dog" and "Crashdown" fighting on your side, I suppose that's your prerogative. I'll take Red Leader, thank you very much. ---- 1. ADMIRAL ADAMA>>>>>>>>>>ADMIRAL ACKBAR Ackbar- It's a trap! Adama- Flank speed! Brace for impact- we're gonna ram them! ---- And, finally... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4DWzA2c8a0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xw72OhqZ_A&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSLipa5kNRM *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzvi22opCLE ---- LET THE RAGING COMMENCE!!!! *Challenge met once again. As always, Manticore shits in your mouth and Darthipedia is victorious on all fronts! Better luck next time. So say we all. Darth Muscare (talk) 21:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:WTF